Footloose
by what nourishes me destroys me
Summary: Brittany wants to give Mike a try  Sexy times ensue


**A/N:** _Mike and Tina are not a couple and neither are Brittany and Artie. The misspellings are intentional._

_This is my first time writing smut (and fanfiction in general), so unlike Mike, be gentle_

_

* * *

_

From the first time I saw Mike dance I was memorized by how graceful he moved. I longed to dance with him...to get the full Mike experience. Santana is not talking to me because I withheld last night, so I think she'd be okay with it. She's the one who said sex is not dating. I guess that's a good thing 'cuz I'd be dating soooooooo many people.

I saw him by his locker and approached him and staring at his letter jacket until he acknowledged me. "Um, hey Brittany," he said uncertainly.

" I wanna dance," I said twirling my ponytail.

"Huh ?" said Mike scratching his head.

I didn't understand. I was being perfectly clear. "I wanna dance...with you...now !" I said again this time worrying Mike might be a little bit slower than I thought. "Plus I think you have really sexy ankles." I added with a teeny smile. He laughed as I pulled him towards the auditorium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I started stretching on the stage as he took off his jacket and his t-shirt. The sexy rumba beat started and I shook my booty towards him

I started singing Rhythm of the Night and as Mike danced with me our bodies moved as one. He handled me with a kind of authority that had an effect on me. He put his hand around my hips and spun me around. When the dance ended, he twirled me in a circle and gripped my thigh, lifting it to his waist and gyrating. I felt a pang of pleasure and could no longer control myself.

_Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night_

_Dance until the morning light_

_Forget about your worry and your strife_

_We can leave it all behind_

I wrapped my legs around him and started kissing him passionately. He lay me gently on the stage and tore of my Cheerios skirt. I started unbuckling his belt panting as I stripped him of his pants. I took off my top and he began kissing my neck. I lay there on the stage in my spankies and as Mike ravished my bodies with kisses I couldn't get Santana's naked, wet, dripping body out of my mind. I guess that was the only way to get fully aroused. Mike pulled off my spankies and I could feel his hot breath on my moist pussy. My womanhood began to pulsate and I could no longer take it. I shoved my warm, wet pussy in his face and began to grind as he stuck his tongue in and out of my cunt at a speed that had my heart racing. He began to suck my clit alternating between that and tongue fucking me. He took four of his fingers and plunged them inside me, preparing me for what's to come. I moaned loudly and ground my hips into his hand.

"I need more !" I panted

He smiled, as I ran my hand up and down his shaft, and inserted his dick into my throbbing pussy and began to thrust in and out. "Mmmmm !" I moaned, rolling my hips "Harder!" He followed my demand. He slammed into me, filling me completely and I groaned. He pulled out and slammed into me again. "More!" I moaned. He sucked my neck and slammed in and out of me, flicking my clit to assure the highest kind of pleasure. I moaned as he squeezed my breasts and pinched my nipples turning them from a pale pink to a dull red. He pulled out and flipped me over so that I was on all fours. He penetrated me and instructed me to close my legs as tight as possible. Upon doing so he held my hips and pulled me hard towards him, pushing me forward and pulling me back with the same motion using my hips as a tool of his sexual deviance. He passed his hand through my hair and pulled my head back. I let out a startled moan. "Just my type of rough, Yum !" I thought to myself. He pulled out panting a little.

Feeling dominated for too long I told Mike to lay still I traced my fingers from his collar bone down to the edge of his stomach. I traced swirls on his abs and I spelt out my name from his sweat on his chest. "Now I've branded you," I said smiling. He smiled as he waited for me to pounce. I lowered myself slowly on his his hard cock. I started to grind slowly using his chest as balance. I started to grind faster and faster and took pleasure at the expressions on his face. I continued to grind his dick and began to bounce up and down, feeling every stroke. As I continued my technique I watched Mike's face begin to contort and he began to thwart his body ever so slightly and with that I knew he burst.

I leaned my body against him and delved my tongue into his mouth massaging his tongue with mine. I ended the kiss by nibbling on his lip. I stood up and said

"Thanks for the ride big boy !" I winked, gathered my clothes and ran back stage, my body tingling.

* * *

_**This is my first fic**_

_**Oh Em Gee cant believe I finally wrote one :D**_

_**okay everyone R & R (be gentle) ;)**_


End file.
